The Devils Daughter
by SoulBlack wolf
Summary: Maka Albarn is the daughter of the Devil and her mother is a powerful witch , she resonantly came to death city for a change of scenery. She stayed at her Abusive Uncle Death scythe for couple of years until she met The gang from DWMA. Would Soul, and the rest find her secret? or would it stay hidden? bad Summary cause it's my first story so please review the goods and bads
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Who is she?

Soul Pov~

Death The Kid, Black star, Liz, patty, Kim, Tsubaki, Kilik and me were roaming the streets again. We were talking normally, like we always do, I am the leader of the gang.

"it's starting to rain" Liz cheered, we all came out of the roof we were in and started a water fight.

"HAHAHAHA NO ONE CAN BEAT ME I AM GOING TO SURPARE GO-" threw a bucket of water at his face "HEY" he started to chase me, "how uncool you can eve-" I got cut off by I gun shot near by, the gang came running to me and black star.

"hey did you here that" Kilik said, we all nodded. We walk to where we heard the gun shot and hid in the bush.

"YOU, RETARTED, FUCKED UP PIECE ON SHIT WHAT WERE YOU DOING" we heard shouting and a thud, I moved around to see through a window to see what was going on, I saw nothing, but yelling and thudding from in the house.

A red headed man, with shadows covering the rest of him, can into the kitchen and yelled "COME HERE, YOU MOTHER FUCKER" I saw a girl with bruises, scars and all bloody, also in the shadows, come in. all of a sudden the red head grabbed her by the head and bashed her head to the corner of the table "what the fuck" the gang said in sink.

I noticed before her head was smashed, she saw me in the bush, 'how did she see me' I thought, "hey don't you think that man looks familiar" Black star said "yeah now that you think of it" kid trailed off, "isn't it that Death Scythe, Spirit Albarn?" Tsubaki said, we all nodded "I didn't know he had a daughter though" liz said, "no, no he doesn't" kid said "I hope that girl is aright" Patty said. Still looking at the window.

I looked back to see that man still beating her up like a punching and kicking bag, we watch in horror, until the man gun out a gun a pointed it at the girl, the girl bolted out and of the door.

We all looked at each other and started to run the other way, cause we didn't want to get caught. "that…. Was a c-close one" I barely said huffing, "same I hope that girl is alright" Tsubaki said unaffected of the run cause she, liz and Patty can run long distances, we all nodded in agreement because she knew how it was like to be abused, but not like that.

We walked back to out to where we live. Which is a shed, we all talked about what happened back there.

"that was so uncool, what he did" I said, "yea I know, but you know when that dude smashed her head into that corner" kid said "yea" "she should have been knocked out, you know" kid added we nodded.

We all stayed up play cards or chess, it was about 1am "hey do you want to go back there" Kilik said out of know where, "what" kim said not paying attention "Do you guys want to go back there and see what happened" Kilik repeated "huh sure" kim said "same" I said "me too" Liz and Patty said "HELLLL YEAH" black star shouted Tsubaki just nodded.

We all started to make our way to that house to see what happened. We all hide behind some think "hey look" black star whispered pointing to a body on that floor out side the house, we walked closer to get a better look, "is that" Kid said "yeah that is Spirit Albarn" " what happened to him" Patty said confused, kid kicked over to find gash marks his stomach "what the hell" I said "guy you might want to look at this" black star said looking at the ground, we came over to see what is was "it's a blood trail… do you want to follow it?" he added.

Maka Pov~

I was at home reading, "I haven't had blood in ages, haha it's funny really, I am the devils daughter, my real form is a black wolf, with rather large dragon wings, claws red and sharp, canines long and sharp and small about 4cm curved horns like a scythes blade starting at the my head down my back to my tail and three on each limb which has a pattern of black on the top separated from a deep red by a zig zag(front and back legs) and I drink blood" I explained to my self laughing, my step father can in, from the Chupa Cabra. Drunk properly. He pulled out a guy and shot my arm "URG" I whimpered and held my arm "YOU, RETARTED, FUCKING MEST UP PIECE ON SHIT WHAT WERE YOU DOING" he shouted, "I wasn't –" he punched my face , again and again I cought up blood "I don't want to hurt you" I whispered "is that a threat" he whispered back.

He punched and kicked me, whilst yelling at me, I kept on coughing up more blood, not to mention the shot I have in my arm, 'If I lose anymore blood ill kill him" I thought "COME HERE, YOU MOTHER FUCKER" his yelled, I stumbled over cause I was dizzy, I looked out the window sensing souls out side, I saw a white headed boy and a couple of others staring at me, I felt my head hit that corner of the table. "fuck" I felt my devil side coming out.

He kept bashing me up, when my uncle pulled out his gun to shoot me again and I ran out side into the moonlight and that is when I blacked out

I woke up on the floor, I felt pain all though my body especially in my shoulder and chest, I looked up to the night sky to notice that I was in my really form. It took me a lot of. Effort to get up on my feet, it caused me a lot of pain to change back, "URH" I screech as I clutched my side about 20cm from my under arm, I looked back on the figure on the floor died "he'll come back" I said to my self as a ran.

I ran through ally ways until I collapsed in pain and blacked out again.

Black star Pov~

We followed the trail of blood it got heavier when we got closer, it seems like years. "do you really think that girl was capable of kill spirit" I exclaimed, "it looked like an animals work to me" kid said we nodded. We kept on walking until we saw someone on tue ground with blood all around.

We ran up to see the same girl from earlier on the ground "fuck" soul and I said, Soul turned the girl over to see why she was bleeding to much "what the fuck" I said again " we need to get her to pro stein" kim and Tsubaki said and soul picking her up we all nodded and ran to back to the shed.

Tsubaki was putting presher on the wound and torn piece of clothing around the chest, "STEIN" we yelled and ran to the back and slammed open the door "what" a grey haird man said coming it and then realized the bleeding girl in souls hands, "get her inside immediately" storm said pointing to the metal table whilst he got his things.

Stein Pov~

"can you get out" I said pushing the gang out of the room. I ran back to the girl on the table and started the operation, I took a scalpel and cut down the side "what the" I said looking at her blood "the blood is black and red" 'I'll take a blood example when I am down,' I thought..

I got the scores and dug them into the wound and took out the bullet. 'time go stitch, I really want to dissect her' I thought stitching the side up, then I started on the shoulder, the blood is so weird I'll speak to her about it when she wakes up,I start to stitch the wound up treated the other scratches, buries, gun shots and burns….. Burns. What happened to the girl?

I cleaned up and put the girl in the spare bed with the Camara in it.

Kim Pov~

"How long is it going to take it's been years" me and black star complained "it has only been 2.30 hours" Tsubaki answer "2.30 hours" kilik repeated sadly. I looked at the door where I heard knocking.

My raccoon tail swished in annoyance, and yes I am a witch, black star and kid are miesters, Liz, patty, Tsubaki and soul are weapons. "damn it if he takes one more second I'm gonna-" Stein came out "finally" we mumbled in union.

"well" Kid asked "she's fine she just needs some rest, oh and who did the to her?" He added "we….. well we saw death scythe bashing her up and arrr" Soul trailed off "Death Sycthe doesn't have a daughter" Stein said "we know, we or I mean I haven't seen her before" Kid corrected and we agreed "hmmm, I well ask her when she wakes up okay" we nodded and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

Maka Pov

I woke up in a near black room "oh you're awake" I heard a voice, i looked to see a man in his late 20's, silver haired with stitches on his face, has a screw in his head and wearing glasses this only means this is Franken E. Stein. "so your Stein" I mumbled under my breathe "what was that" he asked "can I ask you a couple of questions" he added "depends what" I bluntly said staring him coldly in the eye.

"Do you know who I am" "yes Pro. Franken E. Stein, a Professor who has a habit I might say for dissecting, Death Scythes ex partner, works at the DWMA and you work under The Reaper Death, which you are also the greatest miester that has ever graduate from there " I answered "looks like you have done your research, where did you get it" "that's classified" I smirked "okay then, why is your blood black and red" 'crap' "it must be the light" I lied smoothly "mmm your soul was still normal at the statement" he stated "did you kill Death Scythe" "huh no, why and how could I kill him" I lied again.

"mmmm Soul, Black star, The Thomson's, Tsubaki and Kid said that he was lying on the floor, dead" "look I a sure you he is not dead you can stop by later and check" he nodded "are you his daughter" 'what should I say' I nodded "weapon or miester?" "eeer both" "and what's your name" "Maka, Maka Albarn" I scratched the back of my head he nodded, then he got up and walked to a mirror and write some think on it.

Suddenly the mirror lit up "hyyaaaaa, whats up, how you going" I kiddish like voice came "hello lord Death, do you know anyone called Maka Albarn that lives in the city" he asked "umm no I don't know… why" it replied, the next moment I feel a hand grab hole of my arm and pulled my next to the mirror "ooooooh, who's this" it said 'who the heck is this?' "hey Maka Albarn" I introduced "hello Maka, my name is Lord Death and are you a weapon or miester" I felt him looking at my soul "both and I can pair up with anyone" I blurred again.

"your soul is very strong, Maka I want you to meet with me at the DWMA tomorrow okay" I nodded in responds "seeeyaaa" he said waving off and then the mirror turned to normal 'what the heck just happened' "good now you would be staying here to night" Stein said "better not dissect me or you're a dead man" I muttered walking to where I was just sleeping. I laid down and closed my eyes listening and watching souls before I went to sleep.

Tsubaki pov

"I wonder who she is" I wondered walking home with Black star, "she seems familial, I new I girl just like her when I was little but she went away" Black star trailed off I signed 'this is the first time I have actually see him concentrating on some think' "arrr HA she is that girl" black star suddenly shout catching me off guard "huh" I mumbled walking up to the house and unlocking the door "any way night black star" I yawned "night Tsubaki".

Time skip the next day~

maka pov

i woke up and looked around 'wait this is not my room' i shot up, but the pain on my side came back "oh that's right". i got up slowly and walked out of the room, my stomach growled 'I really need some blood', "gooooood mooooornnningggg" a lady Shouted and hugged me as hard as she could "who the fuck are you" i mumbled pushing her away cause of the pain "oh that's right your Maka, Stein told me about you, my name is Miss Marie" she said holding out her hand "huh hey" I said shaking her hand "I got some clothes for you since yours are all bloody" Marie Stated as I looked down "here" she said pulling back into the room and laying all the clothes out, black, red and white skirts, jeans and the same colored tops, jackets and some accessories "I hope you like it, I didn't know what you where" I nodded as she walked out the room "how much did she buy?" I asked my self I.

I picked out a deep red colored skirt, a black crop top, a leather jacket (Like Souls one) and some ribbon. I looked around and found some bandages and put them around my arms and my shins, I put the black and red ribbon around my neck which had a spider on the side 'huh that spider reminds me of my cousin Arachne or Arachnophobia', I left my hair down and walked out…. Again.

The place had a stitch pattern all over it, "cool" I said I walked into what looks like the kitchen, where I found both Marie and Stein "ready" Stein suddenly said I nodded. Bith of them stood up and walked to the door and I followed. We walked through streets and Ally ways "where are we going" "to your fathers house" Stein muttered. When we got there, there was no blood or body.

The door opened on Spirit walked out "Makaaaaaa I missed you soooooo much" he said running to me, I stepped to the side and stuck out my foot, to trip him and it did. "whereeee did you goooo" his whined as he faced planted. "away from you" I smirked "so your not dead" stein commented at the scene of what just happened "told you" I kept smirking as Spirit glared at me. 'huh it must of hurt' I giggled "any way didn't I have to see that Death guy" I mumbled, stein nodded.

Time Skip~

"so why do I need to meet, Death" I said breaking the silence "your probably going to in role in the DWMA" Stein answered boredly. 'great now I am going to-' "ugh" I whined when a siren went off, "what the fuck was that" I yelled rubbing my ears "huh that wasn't even loud" Stein said looking back "you don't have very sensitive ears" I answered, he shrugged and started to walk again, I looked up to find a very long set of stairs. I shrugged and started to walk up them, "so Marie" I started "ye..s" she panted 'wow she ain't in shape' "are you to living together" I asked she nodded. She collapsed "huh whats wrong with you" "huh….. .i.. need a … breathe" I rolled my eyes and walked the res of the stairs "I am surprised" stein said at the end of the stairs, I gave him a what look "the first couple of times people walk up these stairs they collapse like Marie" he pointed "well I am not like a weakling" I stated and followed Stein.

We walked corridor to corridor and people stared at me through the open doors of their class. 'luckly I have soul protection on, oh yea I am also a witch.' "we are here" stein said and knocked on the door, "heyyyyaaaaa, wazzz up" Death said as we entered


End file.
